


See How This Goes [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: Covalent Bonds [PODFIC] [7]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Pesterlog, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Sburb/Sgrub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8737795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: -- terminallyCapricious [TC] started trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] --TC: so yeah hiIt's hard to believe his eyes at first. Karkat has seen Gamzee's handle lit up here and there in the last weeks -- often winking off a couple minutes after he goes online himself.He's been okay with it, kind of, in not-really-okay, afraid-to-make-it-worse ways. He's not really feeling like he has digested the last meeting they had, like he has figured out what he thinks and is ready to tackle more. But for Mister If I Pretend It's Not Here It Will Go Poof Somehow to contact him first?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hananobira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Covalent - See How This Goes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163615) by [Asuka Kureru (Askerian)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askerian/pseuds/Asuka%20Kureru). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Homestuck/Covalent%20Bonds/See%20How%20It%20Goes.mp3) | 5:24 | 7.9 MB  
---|---|---  
[Series Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Homestuck/Covalent%20Bonds.m4b) | 7:00:34 | 197.8 MB  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/see-how-this-goes) |  |   
[Series Podbook Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/covalent-bonds-podbook) |  |   
  
### Music

_Shattering the Egg of Dreams_ from Xenogears Light

### Art

**Art** : [Homestuck Trolls & Kids Seamless Fabric Pattern by Ladyboots](http://www.spoonflower.com/fabric/3369336-homestuck-trolls-kids-seamless-by-ladyboots)

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!  
> Thanks to Yue_ix for cover beta!


End file.
